If data systems were to use the base-10 numbering systems, Arabic digits, and the Roman alphabet--there would be no need for the present invention. Unfortunately, they don't. All information in such systems is stored and manipulated in "words" consisting of a fixed number of "bits" (8, 10, 12, and 16 being common), each of which bits may be in a high or a low condition, and the particular combination of highs and lows in any given word being a code for a certain piece of information.
On the other hand, if we were to drop our base-10 numbering system and adopt a binary derived system (one whose radix is 4, 8, 16, 32, or other integral power of 2), drop our Arabic digits and adopt a set of "binary compatible digits", and drop our Roman alphabet in favor of a binary derived alphabet (or binary derived set of phonemes) the problem of communicating with binary data systems would disappear.
However, it does appear that the binary numbering system used by binary data systems renders the decimal system obsolete. It appears that the advantages associated with a change to the base-16 numbering system are sufficient to justify the change.
It also appears that to ease the problem of communicating with binary data systems we should adopt a "binary compatible character" for representing digits of the base-16 numbering system, letters of the alphabet, other communication symbols, and perhaps the phonemes of the several languages.
Our presently used typewriter keyboards employ the "one peck at a time" technique--necessitated by the mechanical features of the first typewriter to be built. Electronics now makes it far more practical to operate keys in combinations. Such a combinational keyboard is particularly well suited for generating the codes used in a binary data system since these codes may be generated directly without requirement for a code converter.
Binary data systems often need to store information. Magnetic tape is perhaps the most common medium for such storage. This need for a storage system can be eliminated if the output of the data system (usually printed copy) can be easily read by the input device. Such a system has the further advantage that a human can read and edit the information being stored.
A binary data system is a system in which information is carried by a sequence of signals. Each signal may be in a high or a low state. Information carried by the sequence of signals is that ascribed by previous arrangement to each particular combination of highs and lows. The sequence may be in time (serial) or in space (parallel). For storage of information, binary data systems use registers consisting of a sequence of binary devices.
A binary device is exemplified by the latching relay. It is either closed or it is open. A manually operated switch is a binary device. It is either on or it is off. A magnetic core is a binary device. It is either magnetized clockwise or magnetized counterclockwise. Any one of the many electronic flip-flops available today is a binary device. Its output is either high or it is low. It follows that any element which when placed in one of two states remains in that state until changed by some outside influence--is a binary device according to the definition to be used in the following discussion.
The only information a latching relay may convey is whether it is open or it is closed. However, other meanings may be ascribed to these two states. It may be agreed that a closed relay signifies "yes". An open relay signifies "no". The state of the relay may then be used to pass yes and no information. If the probability of being in either state is 50%, the relay is said to convey one "bit" of information. The bit might consist of the yes or no referred to above, or to any other two mutually exclusive pieces of information. A closed relay might indicate the British are going by sea. An open relay, by land. Of most general interest is the mathematical case in which a closed relay represents a "one", an open relay a "naught". These agreed upon meanings constitute a code. The two pieces of information must be mutually exclusive. That is, if one piece of represented information is true, the other must be false.
Two relays may be used to convey two bits of information. Since each of the two relays may be in either of two states, the total number of states for two relays becomes 2.sup.2 or 4. For three relays, 2.sup.3 or 8. For n relays, 2.sup.n. Information communicable via the relays doubles with each additional relay.
Of the several codes in use today the ASCII is representative. It is an 8 bit code, one of which bits is a parity bit. The remaining 7 information bits provide for a total of 128 characters. These characters may be the arabic digits from zero to 9, letters of the alphabet, punctuation marks, mathematical symbols, or a host of special symbols used generally in teletype operations.
It is of interest that the English language is a vocal and audible code. The words printed on this paper constitute a visible code. The church bell and the noon whistle are audible codes but not vocal codes. The bell and whistle are each single bit codes. There are two general classes of codes--the binary derived codes and the arbitrary codes. The relay systems, the noon whistle, and the church bell are representative of the binary codes. The English language and the printed words on this paper are representative of the arbitrary codes--codes in which the information cannot be simply and reliably derived from binary elements of the medium of transmission.
In modern technology it becomes desirable to convert from arbitrary codes to binary codes and vice versa. Speech recognition systems are concerned with conversion of the arbitrary English language code over to a binary code. Optical character readers are concerned with conversion of printed character codes such as appear on this page (or handwritten character codes) over to binary codes. Complex and extremely costly are terms which befit both systems--even though the systems have been under development for a decade.
Conversion from binary codes to printed matter is not as difficult. Printers of many varieties having binary coded inputs and whose outputs are arbitrary characters such as here used are available.
The introduction of binary compatible characters for printed matter solves the problem of communication between binary data systems and printed matter. Since only change in configuration of characters is involved, reading the new characters by humans is no problem.